


PoE Drabbles

by Jadeile



Series: Watcher Jarudiel [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeile/pseuds/Jadeile
Summary: A drabble collection about my male Watcher, Jarudiel, adventuring with his companions. He is a funny guy, so for the most part this'll be humour, but I was also unsatisfied with a few options in the game so this has elements of Fix-It occasionally. Lowkey Watcher/Aloth.What to expect, generally: I write mostly cute, fluff, and humor, but I definitely like hurt/comfort and occasionally enjoy angst. I don't do smut.





	1. Introduction

Jarudiel peered curiously at Aloth over their shared table at the Black Hound inn. They had done a fine job of helping – or promising to – a few citizens of Gilded Vale, and were planning on exploring the ruined temple together the next morning, yet they knew almost nothing about each other. Jarudiel only knew that the fellow elf was probably a wizard, considering he hauled a grimoire around, and liked to think his words over carefully... except when he suddenly did the polar opposite and then claimed to have said nothing. Not weird at all, right? Be that as it may, Jarudiel liked to get to know his companions to at least some extent so he could evaluate how likely they were to murder him in his sleep, and it was time to get on with it.

The waiter brought them their supper and they dug in, Jarudiel mulling over how to start a conversation. Turned out Aloth had the same idea and took the initiative. 

“So, Jarudiel... I have to admit that I've never actually met a Glamfellen before. I've understood that your kind doesn't usually leave the White that Wends?” he asked carefully, but Jarudiel could clearly pick up the actual question underneath. It was asked often. Why was he traveling? 

“I have met only two others on my travels, so I have to say you're correct”, he answered. “My tendency to travel boils down to my father. He can't stay in one place for long and passed the need forward to me by taking me with him once I was old enough. We never traveled all that far, though, and we returned home to my mother every few weeks, but eventually it wasn't enough for me anymore, so I left. ...Well, there may have been other factors involved, but that's a story for another time.” He took a deliberate sip of his water while giving Aloth a look over his cup. He would not be discussing this subject at length on their first evening. Or their second. Or however long he could avoid the subject until he was convinced it wouldn't be throw back to his face as a result. 

“A traveler, then. I'm one myself, although less out of my own choice”, Aloth replied. Thankfully, he seemed to have taken the hint. “I was hoping to settle down somewhere, but life likes to throw hurdles my way. I'm from Cythwood, and I was at the end of my arcane knight training when... life happened. Now I'm just a wizard, trying to find my place in the world.” Jarudiel believed he could learn to like Aloth; always a bonus with people you choose to travel with.

“I haven't been to Cythwood, although I did visit Aedyr before coming here. I rather appreciated the abundance of sweets there”, Jarudiel said with a chuckle. “I picked up a few recipes too, just in case I'd settle down somewhere and have the means to bake.”

“In that case, I believe I'll accompany you for a long while yet”, Aloth answered, and then toasted him with his wineglass. They shared a quiet laugh, then went back to their meal. After a few bites, Aloth looked back up again, a question in his eyes.

“Pardon me, I have one more immediate thing to bring up. While we were visiting people, I noticed... well... you seemed to pick up their belongings and not return them”, the wood elf said slowly, treading carefully. 

Jarudiel gave him a calculating look, judging whether the truth would be well received or if he needed to resort to his go-to lie. After a beat, he made his decision and gave Aloth a wicked grin. 

“Fair enough. If I'm caught, I'll apologize and tell people that I'm suffering from kleptomania, which is a story I'm hoping you'll back up. But in reality I'm just greedy and enjoy the thrill of getting away with things, literal things in this case. I'm a do-gooder for the most part and not above charity if the case is well presented, but deep down I'm not only a mercenary but also like to pick up my own little rewards here and there. I'm apparently getting sloppy thanks to my... strange newfound tiredness, so I'd appreciate it if you could direct people's attention elsewhere if I seem to be skulking around or otherwise not engaging them myself.” He leaned forward eagerly, already set on Aloth being his partner in crime. 

Aloth seemed taken aback for a moment, but eventually visibly resigned himself to this new turn of events. 

“Kleptomania and distraction. I can work with that.”

Yep, he was most definitely going to like Aloth a bunch.


	2. Come, come piggy, piggy

The Watcher and his two new companions were on their way to Anslög's Compass when Edér apparently couldn't hold the one important question in anymore. To be fair, he had held it off for much longer than Jarudiel had initially thought he would, considering how often he had caught the man staring. He was impressed, actually. 

“So, uh, where'd you get a piggy like that from? Never seen one like it”, was the question. It was always the question sooner or later, and it always got the same answer.

Jarudiel glanced at Aloth and gave him a wicked grin. Mischief was written all over his face, and it took Aloth a good couple of seconds to give a wary smile back at him. With any luck that meant he would play along as soon as he caught up to what the game was. 

Jarudiel schooled his face into an expression of mild confusion before turning to look at Edér.

“What piggy?” he asked and tilted his head. He made a show of glancing around half-heartedly before looking at Edér again with a raised eyebrow. He completely ignored the small pig scurrying around near his feet. 

Edér frowned at him, a look of disbelief on his face. He took his pipe out of his mouth and used the thin end to point at the pig.

“That one? Blue, weirdly translucent, kinda looks like the night sky? Ring any bells?” he asked.

Jarudiel gave him a weirded out look, then inspected the spot where the man was pointing. His eyes slid right over the pig like it wasn't there and scanned its immediate surroundings too, like he was searching for something and not finding it. The pig looked up at him and rubbed itself against his leg, but he gave no indication that he saw or felt it. Instead he looked at Edér again with a worried frown. 

“... blue, translucent pig? Um... are you quite alright?” he asked slowly. 

Edér started to look distressed and turned to Aloth. 

“It's right there, right? You can see it too, can't you?” 

Aloth had apparently caught on at some point, as he too gave Edér a worried look and glanced in the general direction of Jarudiel's feet searchingly. 

“I can't say that I do. Say, what do you fill your pipe with? Ah, just a question.” 

Jarudiel was all the more happy that they had happened to meet; this guy was a keeper.

Edér looked really anxious now. He glanced from Aloth to Jarudiel and back, then down at the pig, and then back at them again. 

“For real? I'm really imagining it?” he asked, running a hand through his hair in an agitated manner. He looked ready to start tearing it out next, so Jarudiel finally chuckled and picked up his little piggy. 

“Nah. I'm just messing with your head”, he said and scratched his strange pet affectionately. 

Thankfully Edér had a good sense of humor, so it didn't take him too long to go from utter betrayal to massively relieved to laughing with them.

\-----

Kana sat down next to the Watcher by Caed Nua's main keep's door. They had just finished clearing the yard from the spirit infestation and were taking a break before they'd enter; they had no idea what would await them inside and didn't want to be caught tired. He wiped his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. It had been a while since he had last fought against so many enemies. He was clearly a little rusty.

“Now that's what I'd call a workout”, he joked, then settled down to breathe for a moment. His wandering eye caught a glimpse of something blue and starry, and reminded him of what he had been burning to ask ever since he had first noticed the strange being, right before they got busy. No time like present, since they were currently idle...

“Hey Jarudiel? What species is your pig?” 

“What pig?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloth didn't get around to asking before Edér beat him to it. Durance never asked because he doesn't care. Kana fell for it. Sagani didn't, because Itumaak confirmed the pig's existence for her. Pallegina fell for it after a bit more convincing. Hiravias asked right away and fell for it instantly. Grieving Mother never asked. Zahua assumed right away that he was seeing things and was baffled when he eventually realized the others saw it too. Maneha fell for it. Devil of Caroc didn't fall for it because there was no logical explanation for how she would be able to see something that isn't there in her condition.


	3. A Mother's Plea

Jarudiel hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. He felt apprehensive about bringing Aufra the news that wasn't quite what she was hoping for, but he figured what he had was still a lot better than nothing. He personally preferred to know the truth about things, no matter how unpleasant, so he liked to give others the courtesy of truth whenever applicable. 

The door was opened, and Aufra beamed at him as soon as she recognized him. He was instantly invited in, his friends following closely behind. Edér and Durance looked around with mild curiosity, never having been there before. Edér's attention zeroed in on Aufra's cat almost instantly, which would have been amusing had Jarudiel not been here on grim business. 

Aufra bid him to sit down and offered what meager refreshments she had, which he declined even as he took a seat; he didn't plan to stay for long. Aloth sat down next to him to observe. 

”You were some time away. I worried you wouldn't return. Is that it? Have you brought it?” Aufra asked, and looked at him hopefully. ”What did Ranga say?”

Jarudiel dug the potion vial out of his pocket and placed in on the table. Aufra's eyes widened and a beginning of an almost disbelieving smile appeared on her lips. 

”Yes, I have it. Here it is”, he said, choosing not to elaborate quite yet, which was just as well as Aufra didn't exactly leave him any openings for that.

”You really did it. Oh, bless you! I don't know what I would have done without you. Now my baby will be safe”, Aufra said, beaming at Jarudiel as she picked up the vial. ”I can't thank you enough.”

Aloth fidgeted, just as aware as Jarudiel was of the situation that was about to unfold. Jarudiel took a bracing breath and held up a hand to stop Aufra from further praises. 

”Wait. You should know something about that potion”, he said, praying that this wouldn't go badly. He didn't want to deal with a crying person; they often got clingy and also tended to make him decline payment out of sympathy, which he usually regretted later.

Aufra blinked, looking down at the vial in her hands with mild confusion. ”What do you mean?”

This was it.

”It doesn't do what you think. Ranga says it'll make you feel better, but that's it. It's a nutrient supplement, not a miracle cure”, he confessed, and braced himself.

”But that's... But everyone said...” Aufra's happiness faded quickly, and then she looked away. It was heartbreaking. ”I should have known. I've been so stupid. How could I think... I'm sorry, I wasted your time.”

Jarudiel shared a quick look with Aloth. They both had nothing but sympathy for the woman, and neither felt like the time had been wasted if the potion was of any use at all, if only to her. Jarudiel looked at Aufra again. 

”You don't know that your child will meet the same fate as the others. Perhaps this is best left to chance”, he said slowly, trying not to give her any false hope while still doing his best to comfort her. 

Aufra took a deep breath, visibly pulling herself back together, much to Jarudiel's relief. 

”You're right. I... I shouldn't turn to such methods. There may still be another way”, she said, but seemed to deflate a little, her face weary. She put the potion back on the table and pushed it closer to Jarudiel. ”I won't take the potion. But thank you, all the same, for acquiring it for me.”

Jarudiel blinked. Wait, what?

“What? What do you mean you won't take it?” he asked incredulously, looking from Aufra to the potion and back. Was she seriously going to say no to a health boon in her condition? 

Aufra looked at him like he was the crazy one here.

“It won't change anything, why should I take it? My baby might still be...” she said, and then laid a hand on her bulging belly, biting her lip to keep her composure. 

She better not start crying now, because Jarudiel was no longer in the mood to give her sympathy. Instead he planned on ensuring that she got a bit of good sense into her head. 

“It's not a cure, you got that much right”, Jarudiel said. “But it's still a perfectly good way to improve your own health, and ensure that your baby, whichever outcome you get, is at least born physically healthy. Taking care of yourself is the best thing you can do right now, and this potion is a very good way to get started on that.”

He pushed the potion vial closer to Aufra, determination etched on every inch of his face. He was not planning on taking no for an answer. She seemed taken aback.

“I... You're right. Of course you are, I'm not thinking clearly”, she admitted after a moment, picking up the vial to hold it protectively against her chest. “It's the least I can do for my child, isn't it? Thank you again, you've done far more than you promised you would. I can't ever thank you enough.” 

Jarudiel smiled, for the first time since he returned to this miserable little village.

“You're welcome. Now, Ranga said that you should eat a lot of fish and cheese...”

There was still hope for this woman and, with any luck, for her child as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cos I really resent the fact that the only options given are that she either takes the potion without knowing the truth about it, or she doesn't take it at all. Seariously, Ranga said it'll be good for her so it's a waste of a perfectly good potion if she doesn't take it.


	4. Watcher Keep

Jarudiel sized up the keep before them with critical eyes. Caed Nua sure didn't look like it was currently under anyone's rule, or at least not in very good hands. It was worn and everything in the yard was broken with weeds running wild. It was an utter mess.

It looked like one huge project waiting for someone to take the reigns. 

“You know, I could see myself settling down if I owned one of these”, he said out loud. “I find small houses claustrophobic and never liked them, probably because I was taught to travel and enjoy the outdoors from an early age, but this would just about work.” 

He walked up to the main keep's entrance and placed a hand on the wall, feeling the old stone with an appreciation for its sturdiness. Something about it tickled some hard to reach part of his brain, like it was calling for him. Maybe it was another Watcher thing?

“...actually, I have an idea. People keep using the word ‘old’ when they describe Maerwald, and he is a human as far as I know, so chances are he won’t live for much longer or might want to retire as the keep owner due to old age soon. After all, he doesn't seem to be taking a very good care of this place anymore, if he ever did. If he doesn’t happen to have children or grandchildren, then maybe he would consider making me, a fellow Watcher, his successor!” He grinned, turning to look at his companions. 

They looked various shades of skeptical and unconvinced. That didn't deter Jarudiel in the slightest. 

“Come on, think about it!” he cried, switching into full planning more. “We could make Caed Nua the official Watcher Keep in the long run. I could put up fliers along the lines of ‘Are you a Watcher? Have you always wanted a sweet keep to your name? Look no further, Caed Nua and Lord Jarudiel want YOU on the list of possible successors!’ I mean, if they’re a human then they might never get to be the owner unless I met an untimely demise via sickness or a dagger in the back, but it’d be good to have options ready in case something happened.” He was already looking around at everything to gauge what to begin repairing first. Probably the walls, to keep the workers safe once they got around to the indoors. Then that fancy inn looking house, maybe he'd make it his own home...

“Perhaps you should tone down the fantasy. You haven’t even met Maerwald yet, much less asked him about… your idea”, Aloth said carefully – he was, apparently, the designated spokesperson for his friend group whenever they felt like they needed to approach a subject delicately. 

Jarudiel looked at the other elf, considering his words. Then he shrugged and gave a wide smile.

“Better to be over prepared than under prepared. I’m going to ask him.”

\-----

Staring at the corpse of Maerwald, Jarudiel felt all kinds of different emotions: despair at the fact that he might end up with the same flavour of insanity, vague grief about the death of this person, dread about the future in general… but also…

“...guys. I think I own a keep now.”

“I suppose you do? We may want to ask the, ah, talking throne upstairs about that, but I would think she'd agree”, Aloth answered, although he looked preoccupied with something. 

“Do you understand what this means?”

“That you’re the one responsible for a huge renovation project? That we have to clean the ‘downstairs’?” Edér suggested, glancing towards the doorway and presumably thinking about the other door down the hall – the one that would take them deeper into the Endless Paths.

“Well, those too. But most importantly, Operation Watcher Keep is a go!”

The others stared at him in silence, until Aloth finally broke it.

“... is it too late to pretend that I don’t know you?”


	5. Sleep Break

“Guys. We’ll take a break here”, Jarudiel declared, completely out of the blue.

Sagani was baffled. They hadn’t been walking for long at all and had a very good and steady pace going. Nobody was injured that she knew of, and there wasn’t anything around them that warranted a stop. Her new companions’ bags looked light enough to her, and they had told her they had stayed in Caed Nua for a few days right before meeting her; she knew that most kith considered indoors areas to be relaxing, so nobody should be perpetually tired from traveling at this point. 

So what was up?

“Really? Why woul--” she started, but was immediately shushed by both Edér and Aloth. She gave them an incredulous look, but Edér shook his head, while Aloth mouthed ‘later’. 

Sagani frowned, but kept her mouth shut.

Jarudiel sent Kana out to scout their immediate surroundings for danger, while the rest of them seemed to prepare for a relatively long stay. Edér sat down and lighted his pipe, then dug out a map to examine. Aloth tugged his grimoire free from its holster, then turned to rummage his backpack for writing equipment. Durance excused himself and wandered into the bushes. Only Jarudiel stayed up to wait for Kana's report. 

Sagani looked at Itumaak and raised an eyebrow. Her arctic fox companion didn’t care, and instead followed the example of the others and laid down by a tree. Sagani huffed. Traitor. 

She sighed in resignation and leaned against Itumaak’s tree, waiting for the ‘later’. 

Kana returned soon enough and gave Jarudiel an all-okay, then went to join Edér for a conversation about their course, presumably.

Jarudiel himself settled down against a large tree, tilted his garishly purple hat over his face, and immediately fell asleep. Sagani had never seen anyone drop so fast.

She eased herself off of the tree and walked over to Aloth. She nudged his crossed legs with the tip of her boot until he looked up at her.

“Is now 'later'?” she asked, as she crossed her arms.

At least Aloth looked suitably contrite for a second.

“Ah, apologies for keeping you waiting”, Aloth said quietly. “The thing is, Jarudiel hasn’t gotten a single full night of sleep after he became a Watcher, so he is always exhausted. The other day he fainted in the middle of the road, which gave us all quite the fright. Since then we decided that if he ever felt like taking a nap, he would be entitled to it right away.” He glanced at the sleeping Glamfellen from the corner of his eye more than once. 

“I see…” Sagani said, a contemplative frown on her face. She supposed she would just have to get used to this.

\----

“We’re taking a break.”

Hiravias almost walked into Edér when the too-tall-to-be-decent human abruptly came to a halt at the Watcher’s words.

“Say what? Why the he--” he started, annoyed and confused by the very sudden turn of events, but stopped mid-sentence when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

When he turned to look, Sagani smiled knowingly at him.

“I’ll explain in a moment.”


	6. Hot in Here

Jarudiel took off his garishly purple hat and used it as a fan in place of the nonexistent wind. It almost helped, but not quite. It was still too damned hot, enough so that he was seriously considering peeling off his armor despite his paranoia of getting a dagger in his back. He had already ditched his gloves and cloak.

The fact that Aloth looked cheerful about the sunshine, Kana had the pure nerve to hum contentedly while he walked, and Edér wouldn't shut up about the pleasantness of everything was driving him up the walls. Even Durance looked like he was enjoying himself.

Only Sagani and Itumaak had the decency to look uncomfortable. In fact, the arctic fox looked like it was close to dying with its thick fur coat. Jarudiel felt overwhelming amounts of sympathy.

"- wish we had more days like this, been too gloomy recently. Good for the crops too to get a little bit of sunshine", Edér said and filled his pipe, while Kana nodded with a bright smile.

"Indeed. It's been too long since-"

"AARGH!" Jarudiel threw his hands into the air, making everyone jump and look either at him or around them with wide eyes, hands going for their weapons. Jarudiel paid them no mind, instead he tossed his hat to the ground and dropped his backpack, then roughly pulled off his leather armor and promptly threw it at Edér's face. The poor man was too confused to even attempt to dodge. Then Jarudiel tore off his undershirt and threw it in the general direction of Kana, who had the presence of mind to catch it off the air after seeing Edér's fate. Lastly Jarudiel picked up his hat, jammed it over his pointy ears and turned to look at Sagani.

"We're no longer associating with them. Come on, let's go", he said, grabbing a hold of the poor dwarf's arm, picking up his pack, and marching forward.

The rest of his companions stared after them, dumbfounded.

"...what just happened?" Kana asked.

"Pretty sure he got too hot, seemed to be suffering for a while now", Edér answered while picking up the discarded armor and his fallen pipe, clear amusement in his voice.

"Ay, he been too hot fer ages even 'fore he dropen the serc", Aloth exclaimed with a wide, appreciative grin, before going pale and clapping his hands over his mouth, clearly mortified.

Kana and Edér exchanged glances. Durance huffed and muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like 'told you he didn't chase skirts'.

"Let me guess. You said nothing again?" Kana said with an understanding smile.

"Absolutely nothing."

\----  
Jarudiel was sitting under the shade of a tree and enjoying the cool breeze from Aloth's improvised practical rendition of Chill Fog.

"Aah, much better. I think I'm ready to associate with you guys again. Or at least Aloth. The rest of you are still useless", he said and peeked an eye open to glance at his friends.

Something about Kana and Edér's expressions was off. Like they had a juicy secret they refused to share with others.

"I'm glad about that. You might wanna consider putting your shirt back on, though. It's hot enough here as it is", Edér said with a grin that looked far too innocent to be true. Kana's cough sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"...okay?"

If anyone noticed Aloth cursing under his breath, nobody mentioned it.


	7. A Rare Book

Jarudiel stared at the dusty, fragile old book in his hands with a sense of mild wonder. This was the Theorems of Pandgram, the most sought after and the most daring book of animancy ever written. And here he was, stealing it from the prestigious library that doubled as the temple of Wael, a god that he helped out just the other day. Stealing the book right after receiving the trust of the High Priestess as well as the key to the restricted room the book was located in. Betraying both a mortal and a god who trusted him with their secrets.

Well, such was his life.

He wouldn't be holding the book in the first place if he was going to let his conscience intervene. In his opinion it was more fair to pass the book and its knowledge forward than it was to keep it under lock and key just because a few people thought the knowledge dangerous. Perhaps Wael would understand and forgive him for this, for all it mattered. He had made up his mind and was going to take it without bothering to second-guess his choices after. The only thing that was making him stop and stare at the book now was the fact that he was considering its value, not his moral choices.

This was a damn rare book. Possibly one of a kind, considering how many of them had been burned back when the scandal behind them had been fresh. Even if it wasn't the last copy, there wouldn't be many of them left, and there was no accounting for the condition of the others; there may be missing or torn pages, some of the writing might be smudged or waterlogged or stained, the cover might be moldy or burned. The fact was, this copy seemed to be in perfect condition and there was a high chance it was the last one that was still completely legible. Taking the book from the library and giving it to a random animancer to do what she wanted with might end up being a crime against literacy, if she somehow lost the book or got it destroyed.

There was only one logical step to take here.

Jarudiel slipped the book into his breast pocket, picked up a similar looking book from the nearest shelf and put it in the chest the original book had been hidden in. He then reset the trap on the chest and made sure it looked untouched to anyone looking at it. Lastly, he casually walked out of the library, waving a cheery goodbye to a few of the scholars on his way. Nobody was going to suspect anything or connect the disappearance of the book to him.

He found his waiting companions in the Fox and Hound Inn. Aloth stood up the moment he made eye-contact and walked over to Jarudiel for a private word. Most of his companions preferred "plausible deniability" and didn't want details of his occasional less than savory dealings.

"You're done with your shady business already? I thought it'd take you longer to walk to Brackenbury and back", Aloth asked quietly, a worried frown marring his face.

"Change of plans", Jarudiel answered, equally quiet. "I have the book, but I figured I don't want to risk it by giving it to Nedyn yet. The Sanitarium is currently the single most hated place in this city, so I really don't think it wise to have one of the rarest books in Dyrwood located there."

"I suppose that's a... fair assessment. What are you planning then?"

Jarudiel smirked.

"Did any of the scriveners in the dormitory seem like the trustworthy type to you, or should I look elsewhere?"

"... I'm fairly sure copying it is very illegal, not to mention time-consuming", Aloth said, although he already seemed resigned to the fact that Jarudiel was going to do what he wanted to no matter what. A fair assessment, as he put it earlier.

"I'm fairly sure stealing is illegal", Jarudiel countered, his smirk never fading. "As for the time, Nedyn doesn't expect the book anytime soon, considering that I told her it might take a while to gain Grimda's trust and get the book the clean way. I believe I told her that I'd frequent the library for a while until the people there knew me and would think nothing of me wandering around and snooping. Now that we found a quicker way, there is a lot of time to spare before she gets impatient. Besides, I've heard that scriveners are fast writers, and I was planning on hiring a few to my keep anyway."

Aloth gave a deep sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"One of the younger ones is sure to be clueless enough to not even know what they're getting into. They'd be easy to convince into believing they're doing Wael's work by copying an old book", Aloth suggested in the end, earning a bright smile from Jarudiel.

\-----

Weeks later, as Jarudiel watched the Sanitarium burn when he and his companions rushed towards the Hadret House to tell Lady Webb of what happened at the animancy hearing, he couldn't help but feel morbidly smug. He couldn't yet know what would become of the practice of animancy in Dyrwood, how much priceless knowledge was being destroyed right before his eyes, or whether or not Nedyn and her belonging were inside the burning building. But at the very least he knew he had managed to save one part of the legacy of animancy.


	8. The Fampyr Haven

Icantha turned back to her fire, a clear dismissal for Jarudiel and his group. She had given them all the information she was going to, and was obviously ready to be done with them.

Jarudiel frowned in thought while taking the few steps needed to reach the door. He took a hold of the handle, then paused. He looked back at the ramshackle house and the fampyr inhabiting it, indecisive about his path.

He had already decided he was going to try to blow up the Engwithan machine; he wasn't even considering just turning it off and leaving it waiting for the next numskull to turn it back on and cause another disaster. He even knew how to destroy it; he was almost sure that overpowering it – which he knew how to do – would make it break completely. His dilemma came from the fact that the machine breaking would stop the souls from being trapped in this place, and that likely included the souls that were already present by unnatural means.

That meant that if he destroyed the machine, he would destroy Icantha.

True, she was a fampyr. She ate other people to stay fresh and sane. If he left her alive, she would always kill more kith just to stay alive herself. Killing her would be for the greater good. Or, in this case, not preventing her death while doing what he had to would be. Nobody would judge him for it... especially since people wouldn't even know that there had been anything left of her to salvage in the first place.

But she was also a scholar. A very talented, dedicated, and successful one at that. It would be a huge waste to just let her die.

And the thing was, Jarudiel was almost certain he knew how to prevent her death. She just needed to leave this place before he destroyed the machine. First Fires would probably be far enough, so it wouldn't even take her long to make it, if only he gave her the warning.

But could he just make a choice like that? Could he really decide to spare this one undead woman and doom countless other people to be her dinner? Would it even be worth it, since the machine she wanted to study would be broken? She might decide that she no longer needed to do anything productive, and instead just concentrate on her own survival alone, in which case he would be sacrificing the other people for nothing.

Although... he had an idea of what she could work on. The only question was, where would she get her food?

"Jarudiel?" Aloth asked quietly, clearly concerned about the way the Watcher was just standing there and staring at nothing. Not that it was anything new, but he supposed he usually seemed a lot more vacant than now.

"...thinking. Hold on", he answered, and let go of the door handle. He glanced around him and saw that all of his companions were staring at him, their faces portraying various levels of concern. Even Icantha had turned to look at him again with a raised eyebrow.

That settled it.

"Icantha. I believe there is one more thing we must discuss", he begun, and received a weary sigh in return.

"You're not going to just turn it off, are you? You're either going to use it for your own gain or you're planning on destroying it", she said in a savvy manner.

Jarudiel hadn't quite expected that, but he really should have; he had, after all, already decided that her intelligence was worth saving. This further proved it.

"Correct. And I wanted to warn you: I believe that once I destroy the machine, your soul will leave with the rest of them if you stay in this district. So I have a proposal to you", he said, and paused to give the woman an opportunity to reply if she wanted to. She didn't. She merely crossed her arms and gave him a look to carry on.

"I have a keep. Caed Nua, I'm sure you have heard of it", Jarudiel explained. "Underneath the keep itself are the Endless Paths of Od Nua, which I'm sure you're aware of as well. If you wanted to, you could make your home there and study the place." This time he didn't give her the opportunity to talk before continuing. "There are currently a lot of bandits roaming around the nearby roads, you're free to help yourself to... their essence. I would kill them anyway if I ran into them, so they may as well make themselves useful to someone with their deaths. My keep has a dungeon where you could store them until you need them. I could also ask the Doemenels if they could send a few of their numbers with you on your route there, to help you gather a up bunch of bandits to start with. Later I will come back myself to check up on the keep and to dig further down in the paths, and I could bring along a few more unfortunate wrong-doers too. So, what do you say?"

Icantha sized him up with her calculating eyes, clearly judging the truthfulness of his words, the sincerity of his offer, and the pros and cons of it. She probably considered eating him as well to avoid her own untimely demise; Jarudiel knew he would, if he were in her place.

In the end, she agreed, much to the thinly veiled horror and disgust of most of Jarudiel's friends. But they would deal with it.

\-----

Much later, when Jarudiel met with his new basement neighbours who kept themselves alive, or undead at least, with the souls that had been trapped within the huge adra statue, he knew he had made the right choice with Icantha. Now all Jarudiel had to do was talk the Fampyr Lord into letting her into his ghastly court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I spoke with Icantha in my first play-through, I immediately wanted to adopt her. Then I met with the basement Fampyrs and it all just clicked. So Jarudiel gets to do in this fic what I couldn't in the game.


	9. Basement Vithracks

"Alright then, we'll get you the adra shells and other items of interest when we clear up the next floor. We'd like to rest a bit first though, do you mind if we look around your colony?" Jarudiel asked with a smile.

Tcharek seemed to mull over his words for a bit, probably translating them in his head rather than deliberating whether to give them permission or not. After a moment, he did indeed give them the clearance to look around.

"Great. One more thing. Would you humour my big friend-", Jarudiel pointed his thumb at Kana, "-and answer a few of his questions? He's a scholar that wants to know everything about everything, so he's probably full of questions about your culture by now."

The vithrack made a chittering sound, which Jarudiel interpreted as laughter.

"Will answer questions for big animal. Reminds of Krivi. Krivi too a... scholar, yes? Always questions, always searching. Will talk to big animal when elf animal done", Tcharek said, and glanced at Kana speculatively. Kana seemed beyond excited, practically vibrating on the spot despite not having heard the answer that had been directed at Jarudiel. It was downright adorable.

"Thank you", Jarudiel said, then turned to look at his friends. "Guys, we're resting up. Feel free to look around and make yourselves comfortable. Kana, Tcharek will answer your questions. Remember not to use very difficult words, as Aedyran is not his mother tongue. Aloth, you stay with Kana and make sure that he doesn't overwhelm our host with too many questions. I'm going to look around and talk with the vithrack. Maybe the others will want something from us as well while we're on the next floor."

"Hey, remember to rest as well. You're the one who tends to faint from exhaustion if you don't, you know", Edér said sternly. "If you're not back here and snoozing in an hour, I'll come and get you."

Jarudiel chuckled and waved his hand dismissively before taking his leave to explore. He wasn't planning on sharing life stories with the vithrack, he just wanted to see if he could squeeze some extra profit from any of them. He should be back well within the time limit.

\-----

Edér sighed as he rounded the corner to the last nook of the vithrack nest. The Watcher hadn't come back in time, so now he was doing what he had said he would. It was in everyone's best interest that Jarudiel rested while they were in a safe place, so he had to do what he had to do.

"-and sapphires are used for better enchantments. I plan to buy some the next time I visit Defiance Bay. The last time I was a bit tight on money, but I've made a fortune down here so now I'll be able to buy lots", Jarudiel gushed.

The silly sparkle-oriented elf and his new vithrack best friend were leaning over a table that had a good bunch of gemstones sorted into separate piles in front of each of them. Both of them looked excited beyond belief, and Edér took a moment to feel proud of himself for actually being able to read the vithrack's body language. Only a moment, though. If they ever wanted to leave this place, he had to drag Jarudiel away before it was entirely too late.

"Jaru. Time to collect your shiny rocks and go to bed. So much for the cheeky hand waving."


	10. Basement Dragon

“Sooo… are we really going to double-cross an actual dragon?” Edér asked as the party climbed up the endless stairs of Od Nua after having finally reached the very bottom of the place and met with the “Master Below”. That had been a terrifying experience, if Jarudiel was being honest, but he was satisfied with the results so far and expecting even better soon.

Jarudiel slowed down his pace to give Edér a questioning look, which made the man continue his thought: “Cos that’s kinda what I’m thinking you’re doing, unless you’re really planning on unleashing a dragon in kith form and erasing a famous dragonslayer in one fell swoop. Though I suppose I’m glad not to be fighting a dragon right now. Or possibly already be dead.”

Jarudiel tilted his head in genuine confusion. “Why would we double-cross her? If I didn’t want to help her, I wouldn’t have offered.”

Kana inserted himself between the two of them. “While I agree that promising a dragon something and then backing out would be suicidal, stuck down here as she is, I must admit I also thought that was your plan. So you’ll kill Falanroed in order to free a dragon? That… doesn’t sound any less suicidal.”

“Not to mention that Falanroed’s death will likely mean the end of successful dragon hunting, unless you plan on taking her mantle yourself”, Edér added.

“You two keep implying dead dragons is a good thing?” Jarudiel asked with a mild look of betrayal, “Excuse me, but I beg to differ. I would personally rather be a dragonslayer hunter than see a single actual grown dragon be killed. I get killing off the wurms and even drakes, because those things are pests that attack people at random if they’re left near any roads or villages, but grown dragons are generally smarter than that and keep to themselves. They have to in order to survive long enough to grow up. So yeah, we’re one hundred percent helping my basement dragon and also killing off one of the dragon murderers in the process. Win-win.”

There was a silence for a moment before Hiravias popped up from behind Kana. It was getting really crowded in the stairs. “For the record, I’m with Jaru on this one. Dragons are magnificent and certainly more deserving of life than arrogant estramors that think killing them is a good idea. Dragons are important to the ecosystem and the balance of the nature. If there are none, something meaner will show up to fill the power vacuum. Usually humans. I prefer the dragons.”

“Thank you!” Jarudiel said and leaned over to pat Hiravias’ shoulder amicably. “Anyone else? Durance? Yes or no to keeping my dragon alive?”

Durance huffed. “Your dragon now, is it? I don’t care one way or another, although I admit having one’s soul replaced with a dragon’s would be an ironic end to a dragonslayer.”

Jarudiel decided to take that as a vote for “yes”, then turned to Aloth. The wizard looked like he expected this but wanted nothing to do with it. “Aloth? Yes or no to helping my dragon?”

“Well… I would much rather not have to deal with dragons at all, but since that is no longer an option…” Aloth sighed, looking resigned. “I would much rather be on one’s good side than bad.”

Jarudiel gave a triumphant whoop and looked at Edér and Kana with a wide grin. “See? My side wins, and we’re helping the dragon. Ha!”

\-----

“I should like to... run, I think”, the dragon said, after she was done getting used to her new body. She clearly didn’t want to dawdle for a moment longer if she could help it. “Farewell, Watcher.”

“Wait!” Jarudiel cried before the dragon could take a step forward. She turned to look at him in mild irritation, so he wasted no time in getting to his point. “What is your name? I wouldn’t want to keep referring to you as the dragon now that we’re… friends?”

The dragon blinked in surprise, then gave Jarudiel a dangerous grin that looked unnatural on Falanroed’s face. “Friends, are we? I suppose you can use that word. My name is Sefyra. I may start using Falanroed’s name from now on, so perhaps it is nice that at least one person cares to know my true name. If that is all, I will now take my leave.”

“Sefyra”, Jarudiel said with a smile, feeling giddy about being on a first name basis with a dragon. “You’re always welcome to visit the keep, if you ever feel like. Make it your home again if you wish. But until then, have pleasant travels and enjoy your freedom.”

Sefyra huffed, whether in disbelief or in amusement was unclear, and took off running.

Maybe one day she would return. Or write to him. Or they would meet during their travels. Who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got back to PoE and this fic! Yay, maybe one day I will finally get to play Deadfire after all! Hopefully... *teary determination*  
> Until then, Jarudiel will just have to do these steps again. I have three more chapters written currently, and I'll post them a few days apart from each other to make them last longer. With any luck there will be more ready soon.


	11. A Call to Court

Jarudiel was starting to think that perhaps he had been too optimistic about the whole ‘Lord of Caed Nua’ thing. Now, he personally thought it a very simple matter: he had conquered the place from top to bottom, killed the old owner, had the blessing of the talking throne who had designed the whole place, and had invested thousands into renovating everything. That should make him the owner of the keep without any doubt. But nope, apparently that would have been too easy, so now he had to listen to a ruling on the matter because some noble thought that old blood-ties mattered more. 

As far as Jarudiel was concerned, the matter was either resolved peacefully here with Lord Gathbin getting the boot, or in the middle of the night with Lord Gathbin getting Azureith’s Stiletto pierced through his heart. Jarudiel preferred the former, but wasn’t against the latter if necessary; he wasn’t going to give up on his keep, he was fond of it by now. 

“Ah, here comes lord Gathbin.”

Jarudiel turned towards the door and relaxed his stance. Even if he was looking to dress this guy down, he would try to be civil and diplomatic as long as he could. 

...well, Lord Gathbin sure wasn’t going for diplomacy himself, immediately accusing Jarudiel of murder, pretending, stealing, and of being low-born. Rude. He didn’t murder Raedric, he confronted the guy fairly. He wasn’t pretending anything, he was the rightful owner of Caed Nua. He didn’t steal the land either, he conquered it fair and square. The only thing Lord Gathbin got right was that he wasn’t noble, but that was irrelevant in the first place.

“This man here? This is the Lord of Caed Nua?” Lord Gathbin asked and looked down his nose at Jarudiel. “I thought he was just another servant. Perhaps a valet or a porter.”

Okay, that was it. 

“Everyone who owns their own keep, raise a hand!” Jarudiel said and raised his hand. “Go on, don’t be shy!”

He enjoyed Lord Gathbin’s expression of shocked disbelief and then anger very much, enough to tide him over the Chancellor’s speech, even the part where, for a second, he thought he was actually going to lose Caed Nua to this little shitstain (and have to murder him in his sleep to reclaim it). However, turned out that Erl Bademar was a reasonable person and Jarudiel would have to send the man a batch of cookies sometime. 

Lord Gathbin, of course, wasn’t as reasonable. Jarudiel stopped the attempted assault on the Chancellor silently, biding his time to rub his victory in the vile Lord’s face. Just a little longer, just enough to not have all hell break loose.

“I’ll be coming for what’s mine. Count on it! Come, Captain Emery - we’re leaving.”

Jarudiel smirked, waited for the guy to take a few angry steps towards the stairs, then clapped his hands twice.

“If you own a keep and know it, clap your hands”, he sang quietly and clapped his hands again. “If you own a keep and know it, clap your hands.”

Lord Gathbin turned around, red faced and absolutely enraged, but thankfully Captain Emery was on top of the situation and stopped him from lunging at Jarudiel, although she couldn’t stop the string of expletives from leaving his lips. 

Jarudiel’s smirk widened and he clapped his hands again.

“I’M GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD!”

“If you own a keep and know it, then your face will surely show it--”

“Someone fetch the guards! Lord Jarudiel, please!”

“If you own a keep and know it, clap your hands!”

Later, when Lord Gathbin put together an army and threatened to destroy Jarudiel once and for all, Jarudiel wondered if he maybe shouldn’t have pushed the guy so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm physically, mentally, and spiritually unable to ever choose any other dialogue option than “Everyone who owns their own keep, raise a hand!” Firstly, it's brilliant and you know it. Secondly, fuck that guy.


	12. Clîaban Rilag

The Watcher ability induced glimpse into the past ended, leaving Jarudiel gasping for breath, ears ringing from the reminder of his trauma way back at Cilant Lîs. The machine here at Clîaban Rilag had unwittingly brought him back to the Bîaŵac that had turned his life upside down and wrecked his mental health and ability to sleep; that was much more disorienting and disturbing than his usual Watcher visions, leaving him a wreck afterwards. He vaguely heard Hiravias’ worried voice, but didn’t concern himself with it; surely one of his companions would fill the newest addition in on his strange fits of unresponsiveness. 

No, he was busy trying to collect himself while glaring hatefully at the machine. Back at Cilant Lîs he hadn’t known what to do or how, but the other machine at Defiance Bay had taught him well. This cursed machine needed to be destroyed before it caused any more harm. He knew how to do it, he had done it back at Heritage Hill; he could do it again. He should do it again. If he focused on that, he could ignore the urge to break into frustrated and scared tears.

“Hiravias?” he asked after the worst of the ringing and the nausea passed, “I want your permission to destroy this machine. For the greater good.”

He didn’t turn to look, but he heard Hiravias fumble for a second and then take a couple of steps towards his direction. “What?! Have you lost the last shreds of your sanity? This is an old Engwithan relic within an old Engwithan ruin. Pretty sure you already know that my answer is going to be a resounding no! There is no good great enough to change my mind.” 

Jarudiel turned to look at Hiravias with ice cold eyes, making the orlan take a wary step back. “This machine is one of the main reasons why Hollowborn are happening. It keeps souls from attaching to the children within a certain distance. Destroying it will let healthy children be born again in the area.”

Of course he wasn’t quite certain of all of those things, he only pieced as much together from the vision he just saw (while trying to ignore the traumatic bits) and what he had seen and heard during his journey so far. The man in the vision had been very clear that he and his unfortunate companions were to turn this machine back on because a healthy child had been born nearby, which heavily implied that the machine was directly responsible for the local Hollowborn. It was enough evidence to support the rest of his claims that he didn’t think he was lying to Hiravias too much here. And enough reason for the machine to be destroyed, beside personal vendetta. 

Hiravias paled and looked at the machine with wide eyes. “...I admit that is as great a good as you can get. Uhh, will the rest of this place stay intact if you destroy the machine?”

Maybe. Irrelevant as long as the deed was done.

“Yes. The only collateral damage might be the ceiling and the walls of this room being a little singed”, Jarudiel claimed, and hoped he wasn’t underestimating the destruction. However, he was willing to fib to get what he wanted here. 

“And you can’t just… turn it off without destroying it?” Hiravias asked, biting his lip and clearly bracing on making a decision he thought he might regret, and definitely wasn’t qualified to make in the first place.

“The Leaden Key would just turn it back on. If not them, then someone else in the future”, Jarudiel said, leaving out the answer to the actual question. Again, irrelevant and might make Hiravias demand he didn’t destroy the thing.

Hiravias spent a moment longer fidgeting and looking clearly distressed, but in the end he sighed and turned his back to the machine. “Fine. Do it. I’m already despised by my tribe, what’s one more crime against our people and history? But I’m not going to watch. Plausible deniability and all that rot.”

He walked as far away as he could and kept his back turned and arms tightly crossed. Jarudiel made a note to somehow make this up to him, before he steeled himself and turned to find the controls for the machine.

He made another mental note to return to Cilant Lîs to destroy the machine there, too. Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't we destroy the shit outta all of the machines after we learn how to do it in Defiance Bay?? Our journey lasts for weeks, months even, and I'm pretty sure Gilded Vale belongs to the circle of the Cilant Lîs' machine. Aufra is pregnant by how many months now and giving birth when, exactly? Might give her a much better shot at having a normal child if we could nuke the crap out of the nearby machine. Just saying : |


	13. White March

Turned out the Stormwall Gorge, the only route to Elmshore, was flooded. Not just a little bit of water on the roads flooded, but a massive damn lake existing instead of the road flooded. That little detail made it impossible for Jarudiel and his party to continue their quest to track down Thaos in Dyrwood, so instead they turned to the White March, where the Lord of Caed Nua had been requested to visit anyway. Might as well get that out of the way.

Turned out, the place was a paradise as far as Jarudiel was concerned.

“Look at all the snow! Aloth, come build a snow hut with me!” Jarudiel cried and ran forward to the pristine white snow, eyes gleaming. He hadn’t really felt too much homesickness during his travels, but the snowfields strongly reminded him of the White That Wends and brought out his inner child like nothing else could. He much preferred this to the humid forests and the scorching sun of the fields. Snow and cold everywhere. Perfect.

“I would really rather not. It looks… cold”, Aloth said, but followed faithfully after a pleading look. The rest of the companions exchanged a knowing glance, but kept their thoughts to themselves. 

“How come Aloth is invited but I’m not?” Edér asked no-one in particular, his lips twitching in amusement. After receiving no answer, he shrugged and bent down to scoop up a bunch of snow, and then took aim at the back of Durance's head.

“Maybe I should turn back and fetch Sagani instead, I can already feel my remaining ear threatening to drop off”, Hiravias said and clutched his cloak closer, shivering.

“You could probably do that if you truly wanted to”, Pallegina said, watching Durance swear at the laughing Edér while Jarudiel and Aloth were busy gathering snow for the walls of their hut. “It certainly looks like we won’t be moving forward anytime soon. I’ll start a campfire in a moment.”

Hiravias looked at her, then at the others, and then turned heel. It wasn’t a long way to Caed Nua and nobody would even notice him missing from all the fun they were having.

\----

Come evening, Sagani and Itumaak followed a trail of smoke to an expertly built snow hut where Jarudiel and Aloth were sleeping by the fire while leaning against each other, Edér was stirring a pot of stew, Durance looked his grumpy self, and Pallegina was rearranging the cloaks and gloves that were drying by the fire.

Sagani would have to thank Hiravias when they returned to Caed Nua: she hadn’t felt so at home in years now.


	14. Brethren

The Russetwood was turning out to be an interesting place. They were supposed to find some kind of a man-killer here, as well as a slaver, and lastly an ogre clan. But instead, first they found an injured wolf, and now whatever this was. Jarudiel made a hand-motion to get his companions to stop in their tracks when he noticed the commotion ahead of them, behind a bunch of snow-covered bushes. He continued alone almost silently, despite the snow crunching underneath his boots, and slowly crept closer. 

For a moment he felt his heart flutter with tentative joy at the sight of a whole group of his people ahead; it wasn’t often that he saw other pale elves around. However, that momentary joy didn’t last long at all, as the very next thing he saw was the crag ogre in their midst, tied to a rope and clearly not there on his own free will. His quick mind took but a moment to make the connection between this bound ogre and the slaver he was on the lookout for, if only because the elves seemed to be having trouble getting the ogre to move, which indicated they hadn’t captured him themselves. 

This… wasn’t going to end well, was it? 

He sighed in sorrow, then motioned his friends closer. After everyone had gotten a glimpse at the situation at hand, and heard the incriminating words from the apparent leader of the group, he put on a casual look of curiosity and approached the elves.

“Hey there, brethren”, he greeted them, causing everyone, the ogre included, to look at him suspiciously. The elves moved their hands to their weapons, but waited to see what he wanted. He took an exaggerated look at the ogre and feigned surprise. “Oh? That’s a strange way to treat someone accompanying you. How come he is bound?”

The leader elf rolled his eyes and uselessly tugged at the rope. “You can’t possibly be that dim. Look, we’re busy handling a stubborn beast, either be useful or scram. If you want an ogre of your own, go buy one.”

Said ogre was torn between regarding Jarudiel curiously and scowling menacingly at his tormentors. He didn’t look like he had much patience left, and Jarudiel was pretty sure the simple rope leash wasn't really doing all that much in keeping the ogre in place.

The time for diplomacy was clearly running out.

“Funny that, I actually already have an ogre friend. He’s called Korgrak and he works in my keep out of his own free will. I pay him and everything. You don’t suppose I could convince you to do the same, or perhaps just let this one go?”

The elves actually laughed at him. Rotten eggs, the bunch of them. If they had at least entertained the possibility, perhaps things would have turned out differently. As it was, the ogre had had enough and tore himself free to turn on his captors, to the complete lack of surprise to anyone who knew how strong ogres were. The group of pale elves apparently didn't.

Jarudiel sighed again. Standing in the sidelines and watching this play out was a tempting prospect, as he didn’t rejoice in killing his own, but he didn’t want to risk the wrong side winning and then likely having to finish the job anyway. So with resignation he motioned at his friends and rushed to the ogre’s aid.

The fight was quick and the elves were soon a bloody mess in the snow. His companions were largely unharmed and the ogre looked at him warily, not dropping his guard for a second. Jarudiel shrugged and smiled.

“Nobody should be a slave, no matter their species”, he said, and casually holstered his stilettos; he ignored the strangled noise of alarm from Aloth. “I wasn’t lying about Korgrak, either. Feel free to go back to your clan, I don’t require anything from you. I'm just happy to help.”

The ogre stared at him for a moment longer in indecision, then grunted a thanks and left, glancing behind a few times in suspicion. Jarudiel made sure that everyone got busy looting the bodies so that they didn’t look threatening, and smiled to himself.

He felt that the good deed would soothe the ache of killing his brethren, rotten as they were. And maybe he just made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've played this fight multiple times and tried to take out the elves without harming the ogre in hopes of it turning friendly in the end. It doesn't, no matter what I do, and that makes me super sad. So here's me fixing the hell outta that bullcrap.


	15. Old Dwarven Soul

After the little chat with Galvanos and a new companion in tow, Jarudiel returned to Stalwart with a heavy heart.

To Awaken someone. On purpose. It was such a cruel thing to do to anyone that the whole thought made his blood feel frigid, but what was worse was the fact that he apparently was capable of this feat. Now that thought made his stomach roil uneasily. It was too much power in his hands. He could do this to anyone he wanted to, at any point. If he wanted to, he could run around Awakening souls left and right, just to watch the world burn. Or to share his own agony. Or use it as a weapon against his enemies. Or to make people fear him. Maybe extort people by making them pay so he wouldn’t do it. So many excuses to utilize the skill popped up his mis mind, just like that. 

It was terrifying. 

“Jarudiel?” Aloth asked. Right, Aloth. The other person in their little group to have gone through an Awakening. A reminder of what it was like, sharing a body with another person. A case gone more or less right, actually. Some others lost their body to the old soul. Maerwald shared his with too many people and went insane. Jarudiel, himself, only got a new skill and a bunch of memories… and a case of insomnia… and seeing dead people all over the place… and everyone’s expectations on his shoulders… and a likely future of going as nutty as old Maerwald...

“Yes?” he asked and turned to look at his closest companion, who seemed worried. He noticed that the others were staring at him, too. ...he had stopped in the middle of the road again, hadn’t he?

“Are you… quite alright?” Aloth asked, although that was rather clearly not the question he had originally meant to ask, judging from the searching look in his eyes. 

Jarudiel smiled at him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, feeling his own heart lighten with the gesture. Hopefully Aloth’s did, as well.

“I am. Thank you”, he answered, and gave Aloth’s shoulder a firm squeeze before turning back around and continuing his brisk walk towards the inn, where most of the townsfolk would be gathered for his soul reading pleasure. 

He held his head higher and shoulders confidently set. As long as Aloth was by his side, he knew he wouldn’t go down the wrong path.

\-----

Later, as the evening came and his companions were settled down at the inn, Jarudiel went out on his own. He had to do this, but he didn’t have to make them, Aloth especially, watch him do it.

He knocked politely, and loudly, on Taena’s door and guiltily, but with his mind set, accepted the tea and biscuits she offered as he asked her about the old mine. When she was busy talking, he looked at her soul again, just to be sure. And then he Awakened Zenove.

When he returned to the inn and was met with Aloth’s anxious eyes, he was relieved that he could meet them without grief showing in his. Still, he surprised the man by pulling him into an embrace.

“Thank you”, he whispered as Aloth struggled to figure out whether he should return the gesture or if that would be overstepping his boundaries. Aloth froze at his words. “You truly keep me grounded, and I hold you directly responsible for tonight’s success. She is fine, and should stay that way, too.”

Aloth made a few false starts at a response, but settled on just wrapping his arms around Jarudiel and holding him tightly. 

Both anchoring one another.


	16. Durgan's Battery

The moment they stepped into Durgan’s battery, something peculiar happened: there were three Pargrunen dwarves standing in the entrance hall, arguing with each other. They were all dead, too. Now, all things considered, Jarudiel no longer thought that to be strange, he saw dead people as often as he saw living ones. No, the odd part was that everyone else seemed perfectly capable of seeing them as well. That was new.

His companions’ collective expressions were priceless. So much shock, disbelief, and dread all around. He felt no small amount of glee from it, inwardly welcoming everyone to his world for once. At least they were all aware of their surroundings while this happened, which wasn’t a luxury he generally got when he was conversing with the dead or watching past events unfold. 

Surely this built everyone’s character, too, or something. He was allowed to be amused.

“Did… anyone else see talking spirits?” Aloth asked, alarmed and wide-eyed.

Oh. 

Oh, this was good.

Jarudiel saw his moment and seized it by instantly raising a hand. “I did!”

Edér chortled, while Aloth gave Jarudiel the sourest look he had seen in a while. It was the best damned thing. He was so glad they had travelled all the way out here.

“That is decidedly the most unhelpful thing I’ve ever heard.”

Best trip. Ten out of ten, would break into dwarven stronghold again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloth walked right into that one. Too bad you can't do this in the actual game. Because he damn well walked right. Into. That. One.


	17. Lady Webb

As Defiance Bay burned, people panicked over the sudden death of Lord Aevar, and animancers were brutally murdered all over the streets, Jarudiel stood still at Lady Webb’s bedside, staring at the corpse and witnessing her last moments blankly. Like only a Watcher could.

After he came to and processed what he had seen, numbly leaving the actual planning for later, he turned towards the bedside table where a half-empty bottle of Dyrwood’s finest brandy stood, undisturbed by the chaos around it. The bottle was beautiful and had obviously been very carefully stored for years, decades even. Truly a vintage, one that would fetch a good price, even opened. Someone who appreciated good brandy would probably kill for it.

Lady Webb had been saving that for him. 

She had not allowed Thaos to drink it, despite her old, confused, but still potent feelings for him. And Thaos, despite being the biggest scourge in Dyrwood, had had enough respect for her to leave it well alone after just one hint from her. 

Jarudiel didn’t ordinarily partake in alcohol, or any other substances that influenced one’s mind. He didn’t see the point; in his opinion it was a waste of money and time, not to mention it left one vulnerable. He didn’t care for the taste, either.

Ordinarily.

He took the empty glass that Thaos had reached for but never touched, and carefully poured all of the fine brandy into it. Then he turned towards Lady Webb, solemnly saluted her with the glass, and drank down every last drop of the beverage that burned his throat uncomfortably and almost instantly left his head a little woozy. Finally, he gently placed the glass down on the floor, next to the shattered pieces of the glass that had slipped from Lady Webb’s fingers upon her death.

When he turned around and walked out, he could almost feel Lady Webb smile at his back one last time.


	18. Nridek

Lle a Rhemen turned out to be an interesting place, what with the talking wall decorations and their strange questions, and the infestation of spiders and spirits. However, the truly interesting thing was the lone vithrack in its depths. Jarudiel immediately wanted to make friends, seeing how he had a colony of them in his basement and they were very nice.

The problem was, this one seemed pretty hostile and intend on giving him a headache. That is, at first. After the initial defensive and fearful lash, it calmed down once it realized that the “animals”, as vithrack seemed to universally call the kith, weren’t planning on doing it harm. 

Once the unnecessary screeching in his brain ceased, Jarudiel noticed the peculiar stone in the creature’s hands. It felt… almost alive. No, like a part of the vithrack’s soul was within.

Curious.

“What are you doing with that stone?” he asked, and listened carefully to the answer. It was difficult to piece the halting and clipped explanation together, but the gist of it seemed to be that this vithrack no longer had a colony and planned on joining a new one and presenting them with the stone, his legacy, which contained his wisdom for the future generations. 

That was honestly neat. 

“I see. What is your name?” Jarudiel asked.

The vithrack considered the question for a moment, then answered: “Nridek. Animal let go?”

Jarudiel smiled. “Nridek. I’m Jarudiel, the Lord of Caed Nua, which is a keep northeast from here. There is a vithrack colony living underneath it. I’m sure they would welcome you and your legacy.”

Nridek stared at Jarudiel unblinkingly, and then a warm relief gushed into his mind. His smile widened.

“Nridek will go there. Many thanks.”

And so Jarudiel’s basement’s vithrack colony grew by one.

It was only afterwards, when his party climbed out of the tunnel, that Jarudiel learned the “legacy” would have been a necessary part of some kind of weapon blessing ritual. However, he regretted nothing. He would much rather have a new neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes, I will most definitely adopt everyone in this fic. Next episode, Jarudiel builds a huge tower and get all the dragons in the game to move in it and live harmoniously together. Tru fax.


	19. Spare the nice ones

Jarudiel had to admit that now he was just stalling. Defiance Bay was up in flames and he had not one, but three pressing matters at hand: Lord Gathbin was after for his keep (and out for his blood, but let’s be honest, Jarudiel was much more indignant about Caed Nua). Stalwart and Durgan’s Battery seemed to be in need of him again, according to the distressingly prophetic seeming nightmare. Thaos was very likely currently on his way to Twin Elms or was possibly already there, which was the perfect opportunity to catch up with him.

But what was Jarudiel doing? He was going to go meddle with Concelhaut and whatever it was that was stirring trouble close to his keep. Why? Because the actual things he should be focusing on seemed much more troublesome and he’d rather take care of smaller issues right now to get them out of the way.

Oh, and he was a little bit mad at Aloth and figured that he’d go see the man's idol in the hopes of finding something unsavory about him and ruining Aloth’s day. Or, if it turned out that Concelhaut was actually the best person on earth, then he could help him out of whatever pinch he was in and make Aloth feel extra guilty for ever being on the wrong side. Win-win.

However, turned out his meddling was considered unwelcome, if the reception he got from the guards was anything to go by.

“For starters, I’ve got orders to put a sword through your gut if you don’t turn around and run back home”, one of the guards said sternly, pointing her sword at him.

Jarudiel refrained from rolling his eyes at the simply very nonthreatening threat, and instead put on his most charming smile. “You do realize you’re speaking to the Lord of Caed Nua, right?”

Her scowl was replaced by surprise, she gave him a good look from head to toe, her eyes trailing over his signature purple hat and the Azureith’s Stiletto, and her eyes filled with awe.

“Wait… Caed Nua? You mean, you’re the one everyone’s talking about? Saving orphans, fighting off bandits, all that?” she asked with a grin, but with a hint of nervousness.

...he had cleared how many dungeons of monsters and saved how many villages from cruel leaders and cultist and stuff, yet people talked about the one orphan he saved? This clearly meant that should his subjects ever become displeased with him for one reason or another, apparently he should just stage a child rescue mission to gain instant forgiveness. He supposed this was good to know.

“A bîawac couldn’t kill me. Neither will you”, he answered, half as a threat and half as a suggestion.

She gripped her sword tighter, obviously nervous. “Look, hang on a second. Let’s not get--”

“Enough!” The other guard said, stepping forward threateningly. “The Commander said no exceptions! I’m not ending up on a pike because this dog has you pissing your trousers!”

The first guard bit her lip in indecision, then steeled herself and shot Jarudiel an apologetic look. “Sorry, m’Lord. I’m sure the Commander will take good care of Caed Nua for you.”

Jarudiel nodded, then locked eyes with Aloth for a second –not letting any hard feelings distract him– and mouthed the word “sleep” before lunging forward with his weapons at the ready. The first guard startled at the action, which gave the other one the moment he needed to insert himself between the two and get impaled by Jarudiel’s stilettos. By that time Aloth was already pointing his finger at the enemies and forcing unconsciousness upon them.

Jarudiel quickly finished off the moronically suicidal guard, then crouched over the smarter one. He hummed to himself before removing her weapon from her grasp and motioning for Éder to pick her up. The whole group moved away from the enemy camp and then waited.

Eventually she came to and, as soon as she got a proper grasp of reality, sat up from the ground she had been laid on and tried to find her weapon, terrified.

“Hey, no need to panic”, Jarudiel said and casually waved at her with her sword. Her eyes locked on the weapon for a second, then at him. “If I wanted you dead, you would already be. But I like you, so instead I have an offer for you. You don’t want to end up on a pike by your Commander, but you’re clearly not able to stop me from doing whatever I want. So how about you head over to Caed Nua and join my army instead? I’m currently in need of soldiers.”

She gaped.

“You’re not obliged to do that”, he elaborated, “You also have the option of trying to do your current job anyway and dying. Or you could just run for the hills and hope your Commander either doesn’t remember your face or doesn’t live long enough to pursue you, if he’s as reasonable as that other guard was.”

She kept staring, then nodded vaguely, eyes filled with awe. Jarudiel decided to take that as a positive sign and tossed her sword at her feet. “Don’t try to backstab me, nobody has survived that so far.”

He waved at her cheerfully, then motioned for his companions to follow him as he headed back towards the enemy camp, anticipating this little distraction trip a lot more now that he had some idea of what he was getting into.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics, consider giving me a tip at [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/jadeile). Not mandatory by any means, just letting you know it's an option :) Your comments/kudos is more than enough. As a side note, I post fanfic progress updates on my blog there, so head over and take a look if you wish to know how things are going with my fics, and also to see small sneak peeks into future chapters/projects.


End file.
